


See you again

by MC_ZENU



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Cheating, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oliver, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_ZENU/pseuds/MC_ZENU
Summary: omegaverse fic.Connor and Oliver are friends that love each other. After presenting their second genders Connor looses his best friend and a part of himself with him. But they will always find their way back to each other. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

World had an order. Secondary genders determined your role. Alphas were smart, strong, natural born leaders, the one's in charge. Betas were their right hand men. Omegas were the lowest type, they were weak, went into heats and even male omegas could give girth. Their pheromones were irresistible especially to alphas. Of all the genders only a alpha and an omega could mate, when they did alpha bit down on omegas neck leaving a mating bite that lasted as long as the pair lived. Female omegas gained a bit of rights and were no longer just slaves, they were housewives and raised kids. Alphas owned Omegas and could do whatever they want even sell them whenever. Omega males were rare and there have been only a handful in the past centuries. There were no laws protecting omegas so they were sold as sex slaves to the highest bidder. Their life was miserable. Other genders lived a normal, free life.

Connor Walsh had a good life. He was handsome, popular, extremely smart and charming. He didn't have many friends but he had one who was more than enough for him. Connor and Oliver had been friends for almost a decade. They first met when Oliver's family moved in the house next door. They just emigrated to America and when Connor saw a frightened little boy with a pair of glasses far too big for him, he knew to never let him go. So he ran up to him, his mother running after him screaming, and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Connor. Who are you?" He asked grinning showing his missing tooth and big curious eyes. 

The other boy looked at him frightened, started looking around for his parents. His mother nodding, urging him to answer and going over to introduce herself fo Mrs Walsh.

"O... Oli... Oliver" he managed to stutter out, blushing. He then found out that Oliver was a bit older than him, his family moved there from Philippines, his favourite color was green, he got a science kit for his birthday and it was his favourite toys ever. Sure it took Oliver a long time to open up since he was naturally shy and a whole new environment terrified him, but as soon as he did they became inseparable. 

They went to school together and while Connor was the king on the social hierarchy, Oliver was a nerd no one noticed. Connor never admit it to Oliver that he secretly loved this little arrangement. He knew that his friend was amazing and deserved recognition, but he wanted to monopolize him. Something deep inside was screaming "mine" every time someone even looked at Oliver, he wanted to wanted to rip apart everyone that touched him. When a boy in his class tried to bully Oliver, Connor beat him up to the point he had to go to the hospital. Connor almost got expelled but he didn't care. 

He knew that his feeling toward oliver wasn't exactly platonic. Connor knew he was attacked to men and so was Oliver. Connor came out to him two years ago. He had never been that nervous, he prayed Oliver would accept him. They were at Ollie's house in the afternoon playing some video game when Connor suddenly got up turned it off and sat in front of Oliver.

"Ollie, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me we will always be friends no matter what!" He was almost shaking avoiding looking at Oliver

"You can tell me everything, you know that. I will always be there for you. I promise" he took Connor's pinky and smiled

"Ollie... I'm... I'm gay" Connor dropped his head shaking. Oliver was quiet for couple of seconds and he just thought it was over when he felt arms wrapping around him. He leaned into the hug, burying his face in the crook of Ollie's neck.

"Thank you for telling me. It's okay look at me" he cupped Connor's face gently stroking his cheekbones. Connor finally looked up. "I'm proud of you Connor, you're my best friend and nothing will change that. Besides it really doesn't matter who you like, as long as it's not that douchebag Aiden. Hate that guy" Connor huffed out a laugh at that.

"Come on! He's literally the hottest guy in our school, after me of course. I thought we should aim high." Calming down his usual attitude was back.

"Hot or not he's an ass and I don't approve. Before you say anything I also don't care if he gas a great ass!" Oliver said with a fake annoyance. 

Both smiling, they sat there quiet for a while. Then Oliver broke the silence

"I also have something to say too" he said biting his lips. Connor's head shot up at that. "I think... me too"

"What?" 

"I'm gay" they started laughing at that.

After that their relationship changed. They never acknowledged it but they were closer physically, hugging, hello and goodbye kisses on the cheek became a norm, they cuddled whenever they watched a movie. They both knew something was forming there but neither were ready to put into words.

He explained to his mother that he just couldn't control it. She asked if Oliver had a scent. Connor was confused neither of them had presented yet and still Oliver was most likely going to be a beta, who barely had a distinct scent. But then he thought about it. Whenever Oliver was around there was kind of a sense of it, there was something that made Connor feel warm at home, like this was where he belonged. Connor saw color drain from his mother's face with a faint gasp she covered her mouth trying to compose herself. She looked in the distance for a while and then she looked at Connor saying that everything was fine and she was glad Connor had a friend like that. Connor smiled brightly, happy that she understood and didn't punish him. He went up to his room happy but then he saw his mother talking to Mrs. Hampton both looking pale with pure horror on their faces. Connor thought it was suspicious at first but thought they were talking about the incident so he let it go.

He was 14 and everyone expected him to present as an alpha. And he didn't disappoint. His parents were proud of him. Gemma, his sister also an alpha, wouldn't stop teasing him. Oliver hadn't presented yet and it was a bit odd. Even stranger when Oliver didn't show up to school for several days. Mrs. Hampton said that Oliver had a fever and was resting and didn't let him go in because he would catch the virus. He was scared like something happened to Ollie. His Ollie. On the fourth night he decided to sneak into Oliver's room. As he was exiting the house he heard screams. Someone was shouting for help. He immediately recognized the voice of his best friend he started to run towards the house but his father caught him. Pinning him down. Telling him not to move or they'll hurt him. Connor saw as some man dragged his Oliver out of the house to the black van. Then he smelled something. He never felt it before but he recognized it anyway it was a scent of his mate in distress, calling for him to help. He tried getting away wanted to tear those men apart but couldn't. He caught a glimpse of Oliver's eyes which were filled with emotion he couldn't recognize. He froze. He watched as the van drove away. His father letting him go. He was numb, like the piece of his soul was missing. He was brought back to reality when his mother started yelling at Oliver's mother.

"You said you would protect him! I warned you! This is what you call protecting your son!" She slapped her 

"I couldn't do anything" she was crying "I'm not an alpha. He owned him...." 

Her words were slowly fading in the background and his vision wag getting blurry. He was tired, couldn't think he wanted to sleep. To sleep and never wake up because he didn't want this to be real, he wanted to pretend. He felt dizzy and then everything went to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor woke up in an unfamiliar room with a faint beeping sound in the background. Looking around, realizing he was in a hospital he slowly came to. The room was empty but a chair next to his bed suggested someone was just here. Confused he tried to get up but his entire body was aching, he felt weak and helpless. He started looking for a nurse call button when a door opened and his father walked in. 

“Connor! Oh thank god you’re awake. You’ve been sleeping for days now. Don’t get up! I’ll go call a doctor”

“No! Wait…” Connor shouted and looked at his father’s surprised expression “Dad it’s not true right? It was just a dream, a nightmare… please tell me it was...” he said in a broken whisper

“Connor… it’s hard. I understand that but...”

“I have to find him. You don’t understand. He’s Olive. He’s my…” Connor started crying but his father cut him off

“I know, I know. But we can’t do anything, you cannot do anything. You think it’s unfair but that’s how it is. You have to remember that Oliver wasn’t your omega and his alpha made the decision of sending him away. You going after him will just cause problems for our family. We’ll be in the wrong in the eyes of the law”

“He wasn’t sent away he was dragged out of his home…” Connor shouted at his father

“What did you expect? He’s a fucking omega!” he screamed back with his alpha voice and Connor had to hold back a whimper

“What’s going to happen to him?” he managed to ask 

“I don’t know, son”

“Don’t lie to me”

“Connor, you need to understand…” he started but Connor didn’t let him finish

“Get out!” Connor snapped

“I know what you’re doing and I need you to stop” he said and cupped his son’s face with a bruising grip “I’m not going to let my only son get killed because of some disgusting half-breed omega. You will forget about him and find someone better, someone, who actually fits with your life and that is nor Oliver. Even if he had presented as an alpha, that ugly little whore was never good enough for you. For our family. You can do better and you will do better. Am I clear?!” he spat

“Yes, alpha!” he said defeated

“Good! Now stay there like a good pup you are while I go and call a doctor for you so you can leave this place. You’ve been here almost a week now and we can’t have you miss school any more than that.” He said in a calm voice and left the room. Connor lied back down not even bothering to wipe away the silent tears streaming down his face.

The only thing Connor could feel after everything was numbness. Thoughts of finding and saving his Oliver never left him, but he wasn’t stupid, he knew it was impossible. And he hated himself for knowing it, hated that there wasn’t a drop of blind hope left. Next few days passed like a dream. He doesn’t remember how he left the hospital, or got home, or how barely eaten plates of food kept piling up on his desk. He remembers his mother’s and sister’s faces how they were watching him from afar, expecting a breakdown any second. Then he went back to school. At first everything seemed normal. He gave a vague answer when his friends asked him why he suddenly disappeared. It was around fourth period when he realized that Oliver’s absence went unnoticed, or even if someone noticed, they just did not care. He froze when he heard some students talking about it.

“Remember that weird nerd guy? My father said he presented as an omega” she leaned and whispered last word as if it was forbidden to even say it out loud

“What? No way! Aren’t omegas supposed to be pretty or something? That guy wasn’t at all attractive” they laughed. Not able to hear any more of it Connor ran. He found that the locker-room was empty so he ran inside fell on his knees and started crying. He didn’t realize that someone was following him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped his face, turned around and saw Aiden, with eyes full of concern. 

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay? Should I call someone? Talk to me” Aiden cupped Connor’s face with both of his hands and looked into his eyes. Connor started to calm down a little and stood up. Aiden smiled. ”Better, now tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help you, you can trust me.”

Last thing Connor wanted to do was talk. He felt hopeless and empty and just wanted some type of control in his new life so he leaned in and kissed the boy in front of him. Aiden was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss with much enthusiasm. Suddenly Connor’s back was slammed into the wall, with Aiden kissing him passionately biting his bottom lip and licking into his mouth as Connor’s lips parted with a gasp. Aiden broke the kiss and started kissing down Connor’s neck sucking and biting at his pulse point making Connor shiver. 

Connor knew he was a bad alpha. He couldn’t protect his mate and now here he was seeking a little bit of comfort from another alpha. But he needed this; he needed to forget even for just a little while. So he let himself get lost in Aiden's embrace.

Connor started “acting out”, as they called it, after that. He started falling behind in school, became aggressive towards everyone, except Gemma, he would stay out till dawn, they called him the school slut, rumors said that he slept most of the boys and at least three of the teachers. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh were more angry than concerned and they did what every sensible, caring, loving parent would do in this situation _ shipped their son off to a boarding school in a freezing New Hampshire. 

Years passed and Connor slowly forgot about Oliver. He dreamt of him every night. In those dreams Oliver was calling out to him, begging him to save him. He saw his mate beaten and raped. And on those rare days he dreamt of waking up with Oliver next to him, morning lights making his skin shine, he dreamt of morning kisses, his mate singing lullabies to their children. But slowly finer details of Oliver’s face were disappearing, Oliver’s voice was slowly fading away, his heavenly scent was gone. He could no longer remember the way Oliver moved or spoke. There were days when Connor was blaming Ollie for his sorrow, but he would remember that wherever his mate was he felt the same. His love was becoming a distant memory and nothing more. Were those feelings even real anymore? Connor lived in constant confusion. Sex helped. It became his only distraction. He finished undergrad and got into Middleton. Even his father was proud of him, wherever he was. He always wanted to study law, to change it. He had his personal agenda being here. “Well this will defiantly come in handy” he thought as he stared at a board that said:

“How to get away with murder”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do Oliver's side of the story next ;) thank you for reading this and I'm sorry it took me a while to update it. Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets his master.

How may days has he been here? Was it a few weeks? It could be months. Oliver lost track of time a while ago. He remembers when he got here. He was screaming and struggling as they threw him in a van until one of the men had enough and knocked out. His life was good before then, he had a loving family (or so he thought) and he had Connor. Oliver loved him much more than he was willing to admit. But he presented as an omega and of course that ruined his entire life. His first heat hit him hard. He doesn't remember much but he'll never forget how his own father tore his clothes off and raped him through his heat, telling him not to get used to it because he didn't need an omega whore of a son and he'd get rid of him soon. Oliver called his mother for help over and over again but he never got a response. They locked him up in the room, his father even made sure there was no way he could contact anyone, he even removed any object that Oliver could use to kill himself. Then those men came and took him. That brief moment when he caught Connor's scent was the happiest and saddest moment of his life. The boy he loved for so long was his true mate and he would probably never see him again.

Oliver felt nauseous when they told him that he had been sold. He was brought to a very expensive looking mansion. They led him to some kind of a study. Everyone they passed was staring at him with their mouths open like he was some kind of an exotic animal. It the study there was a middle aged man, an alpha, with a graying blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello, little one. Please, sit down. Let's have a chat" he said gesturing at a chair in front of him. 

Oliver was frozen, he was scared, he was terrified of what could have happened if he disobeyed and thought of obeying his buyer was repulsive. Getting impatient the man commended him to sit in his alpha voice. Oliver couldn't help but whimper at that and fall on his knees, eyes looking down. No matter how much he wanted to fight it his inner omega wanted to please the alpha.

"You're a natural at this" the man chuckled "Darling, look at me. You're going to stay here from now on. You my dear are an omega. Do you know what that means?" Oliver nodded

"It means that I'm a worthless piece of trash, a toy for everyone else who thinks they're better because they were born a certain way. As if I had a choice" he blurted out and immediately regretted it.

"I see you have some fire in you. But you're looking at it the wrong way. Lord created you and other omegas to maintain the balance of this world. As an omega you get the honour of devoting yourself to pleasing your alpha, bearing his children..."

"Then I should be with my alpha. But he's not here. Cut the bullshit"

"Very well. But do not forget this is a path you chose" he got up, grabbed Oliver's hair, pulling him up on his feet. Oliver cried in pain. 

"you are the whore that will keep my cock warm for the next couple of months. Disrespect me again and you will be punished. From now on I'm your master and you will treat and refer to me as such. You will not speak unless you're spoken to. and you always give a verbal response. And you will not speak to anyone other than me. I will now take you to your new room. You're not allowed to leave the room unless I specifically tell you to. These are the rules, break one of them you will be punished. Do you understand?" He said in his dominant voice making Oliver shiver and cry.

"Yes, master" Oliver whimpered. Master smiled at him and took his hand leading him to the room connected to the study. The room looked like something out of a movie, a proper sex dungeon.

"Take you clothes off and put it neatly over there"

"Yes master"Oliver did as he was told. He took his clothes off, quietly crying knowing what came next. He felt master's hands slowly start exploring his body. He was shaking in fear. Master held him tightly burying his nose in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"Your scent is intoxicating. I've never met an omega that smells quite like you. I'm a lucky man" master whispered slowly kissing down his neck and nibbling omega's scent glands. "Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you. The fear will go away soon, you'll learn to enjoy this. Now, this is where you will live. Bathroom's over there. And that is your new bed" he smiled gesturing to the cage in the middle of the room. Still holding oliver tightly to his chest "you no longer need to wear clothes, but if you behave well enough I will give you a collar"he said kissing Oliver's temple. Then he pointed to a leather bench.

"Go there bend over and spread your legs for me" Oliver hesitated for a second but didn't move. Master put his hand around his neck causing Oliver to submit."do as I say or you will be punished, this is my last warning" crying Oliver obeyed the command. "You look beautiful like that. This is how you will present yourself to me. Whenever I enter the room I want you in this position. Do you understand?" Master said tying Oliver's legs to the bench. Oliver was too busy taking everything in that he forgot to answer. Suddenly master smacked his left asscheek with all this strength. Oliver cried in pain and tired to get away but his legs were tightly bound. Master smacked him twice more.

"Please master... it hurts... please..." oliver begged remembering what he did wrong "yes, master. I understand master"

"Good boy. Was that too hard?" He said crouching down trailing kisses on Oliver's back.

"No, master" Oliver managed to choke out. He felt master trailing wet kisses down his spine. Biting his cheeks, red from spanking. Master started slowly licking around his hole then quickly shoving his entire tongue in eating him out, causing oliver to yelp in surprise. 

"God you taste delicious" he groaned and chuckled "you little slut, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Noo master" 

"I don't like when people lie to me kitten" He said while roughly pushing two finger in scissoring them a bit and quickly pulling them out bringing to olivers face. Oliver looked at the slick covered fingers "You're already so ready for your alpha" he said pulling his pants down shoving his already straining cock fully inside the omega. His thrust were quick and rough. Oliver felt nothing but the pain. Master didn't last long, his knot started swelling. He bit down on olivers shoulder as he came with his knot tightly locked into the omega. Oliver was sobbing wishing that his mate was there, that he would help him. Now here he is again some time later presenting himself to his master with nothing but a black leather collar around his neck. He loved the collar, it gave him a sense of security. Master will be having some guests over soon and he said that if Oliver behaved and made him proud he would take the omega outside for the first time. And Oliver wanted that so much. He missed the sun and fresh air. For a while he thought that his connor would come to his rescue but now he knew better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I will start posting every week from now on


	4. Chapter 4

When did this become his reality? When did he start tracking his heat cycles to know how many years has passed since he last felt like a human? His master got bored quite soon or his wife was getting too involved, he was nicest of the owners he had. After him came “daddy”, then "sir", a few old-fashioned “alpha”s. Some kept him locked away and others loved to parade him around. Alpha1 made him wear dog ears and a tail, dog collar that shocked him if he ever made the wrong move. He loved keeping him kneeling at his side at all times even with his family around. Alpha2 loved getting blowjobs while his entire family ate dinner together. Oliver could see how uncomfortable everyone was with it even after weeks passed by, but they were too scared to do anything about it. And Oliver loved this. He learned to. It was easier to love his owners than to hate his entire situation. It doesn't hurt as much when you normalize pain. He forgot what his old life was like. People learn to love their chains but humanity is not as predictable as one might think. 

Some of his masters kept him on birth control and others loved the idea of breeding him. His first child was stillborn. His master was so angry he beat him until he couldn't even move. What did he expect?! A diet of semen and nothing is not really ideal for a child to develop. He had a miscarriage the second time. the third time his master's wife stabbed him in a jealous rage. That's when he got his,first scar. He begged her to spare the child, she didn't care, No one ever did. Before this he could blame himself, he was a bad omega, he couldn't have children, bad omega couldn't do anything right… but even the worst of them loved their children. It was in his nature to do so. He was thrown aside when his owner saw the scars. Nobody wants a broken toy. That's the realization that changed his life once disobedience called for a punishment. Every new scar, new strike on his permanent record lowered his price until one day nobody would want him.  
Months of being thrown from one monster to another lead him to this small apartment with Thomas.

*****  
Oliver woke you in a passenger seat of a car with a headache. Last thing he remembered was his master slapping him so hard he fell and hit his head. Everything was a blur after that. He must have passed out. His head was turned towards the window. It's been so long since he's enjoyed this view. Something so insignificant and mundane for most, but at that moment watching the trees disappear, stray sun rays peeking through the forest, for a split second he felt happy. Something he thought was log forgotten. He felt warm. Glancing down he noticed how he was dressed. Plain jeans and navy sweater. It's the most he's worn in years, probably.

“Oh, you're awake" said the driver. Not daring to turn his head Oliver fearfully glanced to his side. He didn't have his glasses but could still somewhat see what the man looked like. Short hair, full beard, maybe in his thirties… he looked a bit intimidating.”it's okay you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you" he's heard that one before.”Um, I guess that's a bit hard to believe huh? I'm Thomas. What's your name?” None of them asked for that before. This seemed like some sort of a trick. Oliver didn't know how to answer.  
“Look, closest thing to a name I got from Malcolm was “bitch". I'm guessing that's not your actual name. I want to get to know you if we're going to live together and this seems like a fair start.” Oliver was staring at him, confused.

“...Oliver” he said with a faint whisper Thomas almost missed. 

“Well nice to meet you Oliver, different circumstances would have been better, but let's hope we get along" he said with a wide smile on his face. “we're going to Philadelphia, have you ever been?” Oliver shook his head. “you're gonna love it" he then went on telling Oliver about different tourist attractions gradually moving to his life. During his monologue Oliver realised that Thomas didn't have a scent. A beta. This was a first. He didn't know what to expect. All of the alphas were at least somewhat predictable but so far everything about this man was new to him. Maybe this time… No. He didn't have the luxury to hope. Not anymore.  
*****  
They got to a pretty normal looking building. Thomas helped him out of the car. 504. Fairly small two bedroom apartment.

“welcome to my home. Yours too now, I guess. Oh hey buddy! This is Wilbur.” Oliver looked down to see a french bulldog sniffing at his feet. Without thinking he leaned down to pat him. He froze when he realized what he was doing. 

“He likes you. He usually doesn't like stranger, I don't think he even likes me, you must be special. So that is my room and that is yours. Bathroom’s over there’ you can see the kitchen and the living room.” Thomas started pointing things out. “That's pretty much it. Feel free to use anything you like. Um.. I know that kind of life you've head and just know that I'm not going to ever ask anything from you. I don't agree with how people treat omegas. I don't want to be one of them. I can't change the world but just know that at least here you're safe.” Oliver didn't know what to say. He just stared in confusion and disbelief. If he was saying the truth then why buy him. Why bring him home. What use does he have if him? If this some sick joke it's not funny. worst thing you can do to someone is give them hope just to tear it to pieces. His headache was getting worse. “I hope you can trust me one day. Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“I'm fine"

“maybe you should lie down.” they walked to Oliver's new room Wilbur following them amg getting comfortable on the the bed “You two are going to be inseparable.” he chuckled. “you rest up I'll make dinner in a bit.” he said and walked out. He lied down as Wilbur cuddled up to his side. And for the first time in forever allowed himself to relax.

Knocking on the door broke him out of his thought a while later.

“Dinner’s ready if you're hungry. I'm setting the table now" He waited for a response but walked away when he got none.

It took Oliver ten minutes to decide whether or not to go out there. And in the end the overwhelming hunger he felt won over the fear and caution. Thomas sighed in relief when he saw Oliver hesitantly take a seat in front of him at a small table, with the dog not leaving his side.

“I'm not much of a cook, but I make do with what I have" he said as he placed some spaghetti and meatballs on Oliver's plate, only getting a shy nod in response.

They ate in comfortable silence then he saw tears streaming down on the omega’s face.

“That good, huh?” Thomas couldn't help but grin.

And Oliver could only manage to sob out "It's delicious."


End file.
